


Mistakes Aren't Endings

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two years ago, Loki broke Thor's heart. Now he's transferred universities and they have a second chance. Loki's still got a secret though, and it's about to blow up.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226
Collections: anonymous





	Mistakes Aren't Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic, forgive the cringe lol. I also wrote this in a couple of hours so forgive the writing mistakes I miss!

Thor felt the familiar nervousness of discovering a new place. Transferring universities after just one year was pretty common but he still felt that adjusting would be hard. As he stepped onto campus he was welcomed with brand new people. New people meant new scents, bright, and interesting. Soon he would be so used to them that he wouldn’t even notice the majority.

He was an Alpha, from a family of Alphas. Tall, blonde, and built, Thor noticed people taking notice of him. Alphas sizing him up as either friend or foe, betas and omegas adding him to the “potential mate” category. He put on a friendly smile and kept walking, looking for his first class.

And then his nose caught something that was _very_ familiar to Thor. The soft scent of rain and sweetgrass made him turn and immediately follow. He had time before his class started.

He followed the scent into the library, walking past the front desk and cluster of computers. He stopped in his tracks when he finally saw him. It had only been a little over a year since they last saw each other but it felt like a lifetime.

Loki was sitting in a lounge chair, talking to a group of people. The omega looked so pretty, his long black hair in a braid, smiling and very happy. So different from the last time they spoke.

Loki paused, turning his head and looking at Thor. He must have noticed his scent as well. He stood up, and Thor honestly thought he was going to run away. Instead, he walked right up to Thor, blatantly not looking him in the eyes.

“Hi.” Loki’s voice sounded nervous like he wasn’t sure what Thor would do.

“Hey. Long time no see.”

Thor opened up his arms and Loki didn’t hesitate to fall into them. He gripped Thor’s shirt and Thor wrapped him up in his arms and squeezed him tight. Loki’s unique scent made Thor feel calm and content.

“I’ve missed you. A lot.” Thor admitted, whispering it into Loki’s ear. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you for a second.”

Loki was crying, gentle sobs hid in Thor’s hold. When he pulled back he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’ve tried calling you.”

“I changed my number.” Loki sniffled, staring at the ground as he pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and hands it to Thor. Thor types in his number and calls his phone, pulling it out and adding Loki’s number.

“I’ve got to run to class, but I’ll call you, okay?” Thor titled Loki’s chin up to look at him, and Loki smiled.

“Okay.”

Thor kissed his cheek and turned back, booking it back towards his class.

*

After his classes, Thor called Loki. He didn’t pick up but texted him a few seconds later.

**Loki: Sorry, I’m in class right now.**

**Thor: My bad. Can we talk afterward? I’ll buy you lunch.**

**Loki: Do you think that’s a good idea?**

**Thor: I meant it, I really miss you. I just want to talk.**

**Loki: Okay**

**Loki: Meet me in the Student Union. I’ll be done in 10**

Thor found a chair in the Student Union and sat down, patiently waiting. Okay, more like nervously waiting. His leg wouldn’t stop shaking and his hands couldn’t stop moving. Finally, he noticed Loki’s scent enter the building and he soon came into view. The boy looked just as nervous as Thor felt. Thor stood up as Loki walked up and without even thinking they held hands and Loki led them towards the food court. Loki must have realized and tried to pull his hand away but Thor really didn’t want to let go. Still, he didn’t want Loki to feel uncomfortable so he released his hand.

“I hope you like greasy burgers because that’s what I want,” Loki said, leading them towards one kiosk that smelled overwhelmingly like burnt French fries.

“Can’t go wrong with a greasy burger.”

Loki ordered for them both and Thor swiped his card. They waited for their food, silent as they stood side by side. Thor grabbed the tray of burgers and fries and Loki carried their drinks to a table.

“So, what are you doing here? I thought you were playing football back at home?” Loki drizzled ketchup all over his fries.

“I was, but I blew my knee out during a game.”

“Oh my god, I had no idea.”

“No biggie, I’m mostly healed up now. Anyways, I couldn’t play so I lost my scholarship. Couldn’t afford Asgard U anymore so I worked for my mom’s design company all summer and transferred here.”

“Your dad didn’t help you?”

“Nah. You know how he is. ‘Alpha’s need to do it all themselves.’”

Loki nodded, looking down again.

“Hey, Lo, look at me. You know I’m not mad or anything.”

“You should be. You should hate me.”

“No way. I love you.”

Loki bit his lip and looked up at Thor again. Thor just smiled, gently placing a hand on top of Loki’s.

“What about you? This is your second year right?”

“Uh, no,” Loki pulled his hand away. “I took some summer classes but this is my first proper year. I had to take a break.”

Thor wasn’t going to pry even though he really wanted to know.

“You live in the dorms?”

“No, with my dad. Our house is about 20 minutes from campus.”

“So this is where you moved? It’s a nice place.”

Loki nodded, focusing on his lunch again.

“Hey, do you have any more classes today?”

“Nope.”

“So, do you want to hang out? Go for a walk, see a movie, something like that?”

“Thor…”

“Or is there someone else?” Thor knew he shouldn’t ask, but he really wanted to know. He meant it when he said he loved Loki, that he had never stopped thinking about him.

“You’re telling me you haven’t been with anyone since we broke up?”

“I told you that night. You’re it for me. If I can’t be with you, I don’t want to be with anyone.”

Loki whimpered, sending out a distressing scent.

“You can tell me if there’s someone else. I won’t mess with you anymore.”

“There’s no one… There hasn’t been anyone.”

“So can’t we talk? Figure this out?”

“You need to find a better mate, Thor. Don’t you want to grow old with someone, have kids, stuff like that?”

“Why can’t I have that with you? If I’m gonna have kids with anyone, I would want it to be you. You’d make such a good mom, Loki.”

Loki let out a sob, grabbing a napkin and holding it to his face.

“You’re the worst.”

“So I’ve heard. Please Loki? Can we at least try again?”

Loki dabbed his tears away and nodded. They finished their lunch and Thor threw their trash away.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Do you have a car?”

“Yeah.”

“I know a place we can go.”

**

Thor followed Loki’s directions and drives them to a park on the other side of town.

“I come out here for walks all the time.”

So they walked together, following the trail and standing close, but not _too_ close.

“You’re really not mad at me Thor?”

“I’ll be honest, I was mad at first. I mean, you dumped me, and the next day it was like you fell off the face of the earth.”

Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking away from Loki.

“I mean, I thought everything was good. I thought we were good. And out of nowhere, it's ‘I never want to see you again.’ But more than anything I was heartbroken Loki. Because you’re the love of my life. I just want to know what happened. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing!” Loki grabbed his arm, squeezing it tight. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why?”

“I can’t...I can’t tell you. But I had to do it. It was the right thing to do. But I never stopped loving you, I swear. I still love you so much, Thor. I was so happy to see you that I couldn’t even speak.”

Thor pulled them over to a bench, wrapping his arms around Loki again.

“Then I don’t care about anything else. Loki, will you be mine again?”

“I was always yours.”

They kissed and Thor felt his heart race. He was so wrapped up in Loki’s sweet scent again. He had the love of his life in his arms again. They could start over and mate and create their own family.

They parted and Thor kissed his cheeks and his neck. Loki whimpered, twisting his fingers in Thor’s shirt.

“Let’s go to my place?”

“Yes please.”

**

They were supposed to just talk at Thor’s apartment. As soon as they got through the door and kicked off their shoes they’re all over each other. Thor picks up Loki with practiced ease, holding him up by his soft and shapely thighs. He walked them to his bed, gently dropping Loki on the tussled sheets. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it, watching Loki do the same. Loki was wearing a bra, nude colored, and slightly padded. Thor went to take it off, but Loki stopped him.

“No, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Thor leaned over and kissed his down his neck, letting his tongue run over the scent gland he found there. Loki whined and gripped Thor, letting his fingernail dig into his back.

Thor turned his attention to Loki’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down and getting a noseful of that delicious slick. Loki instinctively spread his legs, and Thor pressed his mouth the soaking wet panties. He licked up and down, making Loki squeal.

“Oh, don’t tease!”

Thor grinned and relented, pulling his panties down and off. Now, Loki’s slit was no longer hidden and dripping onto Thor’s sheets. Thor dove back in kissing and licking Loki’s dick and his slit. Soon he added his fingers, fucking him with two thick fingers. Loki let out some beautiful whines and moans, not even bothering to try and silence himself.

“Thor, I’m gonn- Ah!”

Loki came with a scream, whining as Thor fucked him through his orgasm. Thor kissed his thighs, pulling his fingers out.

“Come here Thor, kiss me, kiss me.”

Thor obeyed, kissing his lips. Loki helped Thor take off his pants and boxers, wrapping his hand around his thick cock. He licked Thor’s mouth, letting out the most enticing whimper.

“I miss your knot. “

“Missed your sweet little pussy.” Loki cried out, pulling Thor down on top of him.

“Fuck me, please.”

Thor slid home without much thought, swallowing Loki’s high pitched moan. He grabbed Loki’s thighs, putting them over his shoulders and fucking Loki with slow and deep strokes. Almost bent in half Loki looked blissed out.

Thor’s knot started to swell, so his thrusts came faster and harder. He knotted his lovely omega, sitting up so he could hold Loki in his lap as he came. His last shred of self-control kept him from biting down on Loki’s scent gland. Instead, he squeezed him tight and kissed him all over. So overwhelmed they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**

Thor woke up as Loki was frantically trying to get dressed.

“What’s the matter? Is everything okay?”

“I have to get home or my dad is going to kill me!” Loki whined, pulling his jeans up quickly.

“Let me drive you home.”

“No Thor, you don’t have to!” Loki threw his shirt on and started out to the living room.

“Come on, it’ll be faster. Give me two seconds.”

Loki whined but agreed, and Thor hurried up and got dressed.

Loki gave Thor the directions and they were at his house in less than ten. Thor barely had time to say goodbye as Loki kissed him and hopped out the car, running to the door. Thor sighed and planned on just calling Loki later. He pulled out and started driving down the street until he saw Loki’s book bag in the backseat. Well, he couldn’t just leave it there, Loki probably needed it.

He turned back around and parked in front of Loki’s house again. He grabbed the back and walked over, knocking on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before Laufey, Loki’s dad opened up the door. Laufey was huge, scary, and currently very angry.

“Laufey, sir. I was just-“

“You little-dick punk, what the hell are you doing here?!”

Laufey grabbed him by the collar, yanking Thor into the living room before shoving him on the couch.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to you, you deadbeat.”

“Uh, I do?”

Laufey growled, crossing his arms (probably stopping himself from punching the younger man) and staring him down.

“Mr. Nalson, I really don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Dad, who the hell are you yelling at?”

Loki came into the living room, carrying a baby boy in his arms. His eyes went from Thor to the baby, back to Thor.

Thor swallowed, holding up Loki’s bookbag. “I brought this back.”

“What the hell are you doing with my son’s bag? You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve.”

“Dad, stop it! Thor, please go home.”

“Is that your cousin or something?” Thor asked, trying to break the awkwardness for some stupid reason.

Laufey and Loki both froze. The cute baby, with black curls, cooed and chewed on a teething toy.

“What are you talking about?” Laufey growled, making Thor gulp.

“Dad, he doesn’t know.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t know?! You told me-“

“Stop! Just stop.” Loki cried, trying to calm himself so he would scare the baby.

“Loki, please tell me what’s going on.” But Loki turned away from both of them.

“His name is Magni. He’s seven months old, and he’s yours. Both of yours.” Laufey grunted out. 

Thor felt faint all of a sudden. He looked back at Loki, who was rocking the now fussing baby. All this time he wondered what happened. Why Loki left him so abruptly. Now he knew.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The blonde alpha stood up and walked over to Loki, needing answers.

“Loki, you told me that you did. You said he was the one that broke it off. Christ, you told me he paid you off.”

“What? Loki, please tell me what’s going on.”

Loki whimpered, and the baby began to cry. Laufey walked over and picked the baby up, cradling him in his big arms.

“You two need to talk. I’ll watch him.”

Loki nodded, walking back to his room. Thor followed.

Loki’s nest was right in the center of the room, covered in pillows, blankets and stuffed toys. Thor recognized some of them as gifts he had given. There was a crib right next to the nest, with it’s own blankets and plushies. Loki pulled Thor over and they both sat down in the nest.

“Please don’t hate me.”

“Loki, never. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. And what your dad said about money, baby I’m just confused.”

Loki sighed, wrapping himself up in a blanket.

“It’s really uncommon for omegas to get pregnant outside of heat. But remember when we slept together right before my heat hit?”

Thor nodded.

“I think that’s when it happened. I started feeling sick so I took a test. I was so scared, I thought you’d make me get rid of it. But I couldn’t do it, I just couldn’t.”

Thor hugged him, patiently listening to Loki’s story.

“But I couldn’t hide it forever, so I went to tell you. But you weren’t home. Your…Your parents were though.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t hold it in anymore, so I just told them. Odin was furious, I thought he was going to kill me or something,” Loki sniffled, hiding his face in Thor’s neck. Thor let out some calming pheromones as Loki continued. “They said that it was scandalous, that it would ruin your career path. When I refused to get an abortion, they paid me to go away. I didn’t want to, but they just kept raising the price.”

Loki let out a sob and Thor was filled with so much anger for his parents. His mother had been the one to comfort him when Loki broke up with him, yet she was holding this secret the entire time. And this one just one of many of his father’s sins against him.

“My dad was working two jobs at the time, and I didn’t know how I was going to raise a baby. So I took it, and I broke up with you. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Thor.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Loki. They put you up against a wall. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I should have been the one taking care of you.”

Thor knew that if he had found out about Loki’s pregnancy he would have dropped school and started working to support both him and their baby. He already knew that his father didn’t like Loki, but to go this far was beyond forgiveness.

“I want to be with you Loki. I want us to be a family. Can we do that?”

Loki looked at Thor in utter disbelief.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted Loki. Please say yes.”

“Yes, yes I want to be with you forever Thor. I love you.”

“I love you Loki. Can I meet him?”

Loki smiled and nodded.

“Wait here.”

Loki was gone for a few minutes before coming back with Magni. The baby was chunky and currently smiling at his mother. Loki laid down in the nest next to Thor, handing the baby over to him.

“He looks like you,” Thor whispered, absolutely in awe of the tiny baby in his arms. “I can’t believe that I’m a dad.”

“He’s definitely a handful, but my dad helps a lot.”

“Well I’m here now, and I will do everything to take care of you both.” Thor let Magni lay down on his chest, the little boy happy to just rest there.

“I’m so glad you transferred. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Loki kissed Thor’s cheek, then kissed Magni.

“My parents are going to answer for this. But for now, I just want to be with my family.”

Loki smiled and cuddled close to him, putting a hand on Magni’s back to keep him in place.

Thor felt like his world was opening up and crashing down all at the same time. He had no idea how he was going to handle being a father, but he knew that it was his duty to take care of Magni and support Loki. No matter what, he was going to make sure they were all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
